warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Texaswild
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Loveheart! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Veswza (talk) 13:25, October 11, 2018 (UTC) RE: Art Hi there, Texaswild! To be really honest, I'm, like, 99.9% okay with you using my/the charart blanks of this wiki (please give credit, linking back to us, though, if that's alright with you? :o) for your own. Actually, if you really wanted, I'm completely up for (kind of redoing?) making your wiki your own, personal chararts, if you'd wish? It would probably take me a while, but if that's what you want, I'm fine with it <3 (15/1/19) No worries! You'd like it if I made separate blanks, right? I'm down for that. Again, it might take quite a while! I'll either create them all first before submitting onto your WIKI or do it one at a time, like this one. Do you want all of the ranks LIST INCOMING, (Kit, Apprentice, Med App Warrior, Medicine Cat, Mediator, Deputy, Leader, Queen, Elder, STC, STC KIT, Dark Forest, Unknown Res., To-Be, Prey-Hunter, Cave Guard, Softpaw, Sharpclaw, Ancients, Tribe Healer, Early Settlers, Hunters, Rogue, Loner, Kittypet, BloodClan, Cats of the Park, Guardian Cats, Tunnelers, and Tribe of Endless Hunting) , or just a few specific ones? {in my personal opinion, we should probably switch to your own Wiki, for we are now discussing something completely off-topic of this specific one :oo i do not mind if we stay here, though :3} (15/1/19) RE: Hey Texas! Though I do appreciate your offer, I'm not really looking for any more bureaucrat/admins now as I recently promoted Queen to admin! It probably won't be a while until I pick another/promote someone! Don't take this as if you're not good for the job, it's just I feel as I'm giving out free admin powers to everyone with the amount of bureaucrats and admins we have right now ^w^ RE: Thank you so much for your understanding! I really appreciate it! You have a good day too! ^w^ RE: Chararts Sure! Might I ask what their fur-lengths are, and what linearts you want me to use for them? (Such as loner, rogue, leader, kittypet, medicine cat, etc.) RE: Hey! Hi! Yeah, sorry, I've been a little busy, oops. They'll all be done by tomorrow morning :) Yay! Thank you so very much! -Texaswild I'll finish the ones for this Wiki by tomorrow morning. I've paused creating the linearts for the other Wiki due to me being pretty busy right now (I can only handle a few things at once) and the fact that I actually can't access it. (For some reason, my internet or computer will not allow me to go onto the other website? Not sure how to fix it right now.) I'll definitely continue with the other linearts when my schedule is more clear. I hope you understand :D Guess What? We're honorable users! (It sounds pretty cool!) Isn't that great? I mean, everyone else on the wiki can be considered honorable, not to sound like I'm bragging. ^^ Ebonyheart is now a leprechaun 23:08, February 23, 2019 (UTC) RE: Hey Neither is it with me, unfortunately. Of course, no worries :) RE: My Wiki Oh hey Texas! Sure, joining your Wiki sounds fun :) Let me know what you guys still need in terms of articles/editing etc and I'll start working. Lyttlekytten (talk) 21:04, March 5, 2019 (UTC)Kat Happy Birthday! One day late (sorry about that) but happy belated birthday! -- RE: Hi! Oopsies- you mean Silverdawn and Americanpride's chararts, right? I completely forgot, I'm so sorry! ;u; I've been super busy recently, and art block certainly didn't help, but I'll try to get them finished ASAP!! <3 And, yeah, I'm getting a little inactive. Despite the fact that I may seem pretty active still, I'm barely as active as I was before. I only really come on if someone messages me or to refresh the Wiki Activity page to keep up-to-date with stuff that's happening, and to help out with any trolling or vandalism. I'm hopefully going to be finishing planning Primroses soon, though, which means I'll be able to start writing it, so when that happens, hopefully, I'll be much more active! :D it's ok! Thank you for doing them! Also, is like to read Primroses when your done! It sounds awesome! -Texas Good to know! I’ve been trying to write it for literally forever, but all my previous attempts have failed, unfortunately! If you go onto the article I linked, there’s a link to the old version of Primroses, if you wanted to read that? c: RE: Hiya, Tex! Unfortunately, I'm unable to carry out your request. The featured character and Clan are, more often than not, popular or information-filled articles. I'm, by no means, saying that LoveClan isn't both of these things, but if I accepted your request simply because you asked, users may take it the wrong way, or constantly ask for one of their articles to be featured. I hope you understand! Maybe LoveClan will be featured on a later date? x Character art for Fireheart! Hey! I made the charart :D! 22:15, March 23, 2019 (UTC) Omg! I love it! Thank you so very much!!! :D -Texas RE: Thanks! The one featuring Shrewpaw's death is with Squirrelflight. You can tell because #The cat is a dark ginger tabby with green eyes, not golden-brown. #I added 'eyelashes', which you can faintly see around the eyes, which indicates that the cat is female! c: 28 March, 2019 RE: No worries, I know, but thanks for the heads up! x 1 April, 2019 RE: Unfortunately, not right now! I need to work on other, much larger, projects, outside of chararts, so, yeah, I’ll have to postpone it until I finish. I hope you don’t mind! I know chararts are just little things, but honestly, I can’t get enough free time right now to work on it. c’: 4 April, 2019 You May Be Leaving?! :( So, I go through the wiki activity everyday and I saw you edited your profile page, so I went to check it out (I'm a stalker, am I right?) And then I saw you may be leaving. :( :( :( I mean, if you really have to... Myself and the wiki will miss you dearly! You're a great contribution and a great friend. lilinkin plot hi Re Omg Tex! I'm so glad you're returning! :D I heard your back! Thats great! Welcome back :) Actually, Im Vitani is Awesome. So i guess I know u :) RE: Message from Texas Hey, Tex! ^^ Usually, it's decided between the other admins and I. We mainly look for informative, near to or fully complete articles, or simply characters that have interesting and engaging stories! It'd be hard to pinpoint exactly how we do it, but that's the basics! :) Hopefully, that answers your question :D 2019/11/07 | 21:18 GMT RE: Question Hi! Thanks for the offer, but I'm not too big of a fan on roleplaying, sorry :') Have a nice day as well, though! x 2020/01/27 10:03 AM(GMT)